Red Roses
by Funny Bunny
Summary: This is the sequel to Oh, Dark Night! But those of you who have not read that may read this anyway! Lil' death, but none of the G- Boys... Milliardo, and Wufei are back to investigate mysterious deaths of hoars...Next Chapter is up!
1. Default Chapter

Red Roses

****

Chapter 1: Sympathy of Sorrow

Dear Readers,

I am skipping the author's notes do to this is a sequel to Oh, Dark Night. This one takes place a half a year after the pilot's found out Trowa, also know as Dmitri was a vampire, and eventually all minus Milliardo, and Wufei were given the kiss of eternity.... Only one person dies, minus the tons of dead prostitutes, that effects (Part of my plot, I will, hereby allow any of you to post this, and Oh, Dark Night, or ANY story of your choice without telling me anymore.... (Breaks into fake sobs) It's killing my e-mail space! I can't have my box overflowing! (Stops crying, returns to information.) Now, I'm sure you all want to get to the new story, but, however, I have two new things to state.... One, for those who have not heard yet, I am now part of the Yu- Gi- Oh! section!! Whohoo! And Chibi Games, is a BIG success, the biggest so far, anyway.... With 160- 170 reviews, also I am now joining the Yu- Yu- Hakusho! section as well! Second, for those who have not checked out Gundam HG (Heaven's Gate, for you Madame Ruby, who bugged me over the matter....) is a really good fic, and needs support for me to post later chaps, there is death, but Heero, and Wufei still play major parts, three chapters are up already, the author's notes include the prolog, and it has YAOI! 1+2, and a sh**load of new characters, new gundams, and new found abilities, based in a futuristic setting for Duo it was based (Kinda) Off of the first Cowboy Bebop episode I saw, I thought it was (Pretty) good, but give a Funny rating of 6, do to lack of interesting plot line, and unclear solutions to problems. (No offense to fans, but, the show just isn't that interesting to me!)

I do not own Gundam Wing, enjoy the show, Funny Bunny out!

...

Quatre woke to the night, as he had now for about six months. Lestat as he had now for two nights stood at the window, he knew something, but what, Quatre couldn't tell. 'I know you know what I know...', he had said in thought the riddle.

It wasn't that he didn't like Quatre, no, rather, he prefer to have his mind to himself, away from the others. Duo, was an open book, one Quatre couldn't read, or hear, or sense, because Shinigami had created him to the night. He had been looking just as concerned as Lestat, for aside from their differences, the two were very much the same. Something was concerning the two, something that had been after their fight with that last group who had tried to kidnap Milliardo, and Wufei, two mortals that had once been allies in the struggles for peace. "You seem thought driven, tonight, Quatre.", Dmitri stated, smirking slightly.

"It's just, I think they're keeping something from us, those two.", Quatre stated.

"I know you're right, they are, and they're doing a good job of it too, don't you think?", Dmitri stated, "Lestat's never wanted anyone to find his secrets, he's been too hurt by that too many times.",

"When is Tut suppose to show up?", Quatre asked, he really wanted to know what he did about mortals, the thing that nearly caused his death.

Armand's eyes flickered just a slight, a detail most mortals would never see at all, "He won't pass that on, he'd rather it die with him, than let it torture another for his eternal life.", 

Quatre sighed, "Where's Heero got off to then?", Quatre asked.

"To hunt.", Dmitri replied, green eyes looked at him.

Dmitri use to be the silent, and ever mysterious Trowa Barton, one who seemed full of secrets, however, hid them behind a gauze of disguise. He was still Trowa, just a more open one. He sat, looking at the glass ceiling... Quatre looked at the night's sky. 

"I remember living in only night... It stirs one's imagination as to what day is at times, what it looks like, feels like...", He again looked at Quatre, "You fall asleep, knowing day, seeing day, touching it till your body allows you no more.", 

"That is because of you, Trowa.", Quatre stated.

"You still insist on calling me that, only you, the first mortal friend I had.", Dmitri gave him a radiant smile, reserved only for those he truly held as friends, "You are wise, wiser than most vampires your age, but if you don't watch yourself, one of these days, you'll run out of questions to ask."

"And why is that?", Quatre inquired.

"You'll have all the answers.", Dmitri stated.

"Duo and Lestat have left for their hunt, what of you?", Dmitri asked.

"I am going to where Heero goes, though I hate to kill, and you know that, but...", Quatre stopped.

I need the blood, he thought to himself.

"You're right, you have gone two nights without, better not make three.", Dmitri stated.

With that Quatre left the safety of the building to purge the dirty streets for his meal. 'I really hate doing this...', he thought to himself, as he walked, his hands in his pockets. Suddenly something grabbed him by the back, he whirled around nearly hitting as he could, but he weakened that to a human's punch.... It was only Heero.... "Don't do that ever again, unless you want to be out cold.", Quatre suggested.

"I'll have to remember that.", Heero noted, "You out here to feed?", 

"Yeah, I really hate to.... But, if I don't than all I'll do is need even more.", Quatre stated.

"Right, and better these sluts, than anything else.", Heero stated, "I got two good meals in tonight, not too bad either.... Both were clean pretty much, it's at the Oasis Lounge or whatever the fuck it's called...", Heero informed.

"Right, clean, but still evil ones, got it...", Quatre headed in the direction Heero had come from.

"Hmm. What you doing pretty boy?", came some slut's voice.

"Waiting for dinner.", Quatre stated in a low voice.

Before she knew what had happened he was on her, drinking in all that she had, each thought, each memory... Then the heart slowly ceased, and the brain went dead, she was dead, the soul had left behind an empty corpse. "I am truly sorry.", Quatre stated to the corpse, he quickly left, the smell of death was much too strong.

...

It had been a couple nights later that Quatre woke with Duo's heart shaped face in his. Only there was something about him that showed something awful had happened, and that Quatre had to know what. "What is it Duo?", Quatre asked.

Duo looked away for just a second, then turned back to Quatre... "Rasheed.", Duo stated, seriously.

That was all that Quatre needed to run over to what had once been his estate, he snuck past all the late hour maids, and butlers, and into Rasheed's room. "Rasheed...", Quatre stated.

It was close to his death, very close, Rasheed was dieing, Quatre could tell by the way he looked. His eyes opened, and crinkled into a joyous smile. "Master Quatre, I knew... You weren't dead.", he said.

"I'm fine Rasheed, I'm here with you.", Quatre stated.

"I know.... Master? What is different about you?", Rasheed asked, "Your beauty is stunning, have you passed?"

"Yes, and came back as a new, you won't though... That is why I came to bid you farewell, my friend, and a happy peace.", Quatre gently kissed his hand, and smiled.

"You, you were.... I understand now master, how you mean.... Returned....", his heart stopped, and Rasheed died.

Blood tears trickled down Quatre's face, he licked them off in his morning. 

...

He hadn't bugged for three days now.... And still Quatre cried, he was morning his loss. Duo watched him slip into his meditative state, one he had done while both were still human.... To cleanse the soul, but this, this was Quatre's belief, he was fasting for four days, to help him honor the spirit, though it was gone, and he knew. Duo understood, he had lost too many to count, so he respected Quatre's way of morning, as Quatre had his. "Give him time...", was all he stated to Heero when he tried to force feed the blonde Arabian. 

...

So things went, and gone, and soon Quatre was himself, pretty much, only now he realized he was going to outlive his friends... He felt himself being drowned by the thought of each leaving him.... Things would change, and he, luckily would stay very much the same, minus his experiences. Tut came up behind him.... "We all have had these thoughts, Quatre, just look at the better days, and be glad they do not have to live as we do....", 

"You're right, I should, but, still, it is painful knowing that all you know will someday die...", Quatre stated.

Just as he had with his father, Quatre soon forgot his sorrow, and was completely done with his thoughts of loss. 

And so things turned back to normal, with falling asleep while watching the sun rise, and waking just to see stars of night... 

...

I need to ask two things, 1. Do you like this so far? and 2. Do you want YAOI?!!!!! Personally Ann Rice's vampires have had Yaoi lemons, but no lemons, just Yaoi from me this time... But I need to know if you want some, or not Review with your opinion, Y for it N if not.... 

****

End Chapter: Next we'll see what's up with the two Preventers!

0 0

^.^


	2. RR2

Red Roses

****

Chapter 2: The Preventers 

"Chang, I need those reports on my desk by two sharp!", Une stated strictly.

"Damn woman, why can't she type it herself! I already have her on my back over that stupid case....", Wufei grumbled to himself.

Milliardo chuckled, he had already turned in his report yesterday, sure, it took an hour out of his free time, but it was worth not having her on his ass about it. "Well you know the case of Relena's death is somewhat a mystery, no psychical clues on the body, just no blood, either someone really sick minded, or not human.... Then there were the recent hoar deaths of a similar caliber, all with no psychical traces of the killer, and no blood in their bodies. They had a link, just how that pointed to a killer, he didn't know. "Well, Wufei, you know the death of my sister is of a slight importance to me....", Milliardo stated.

"Yeah right, when you heard she died, you laughed to high heaven over how much you would get from it.", Wufei stated.

"True.", he replied.

His Heero Yuy crazed sister was nothing to him, she was obsessed over pink and roses and love. but, she was still his sister, and even a more so rich than him sister at that. When he found out her insurance to him was worth, he nearly danced on the attorney's desk. However, he sold the mansion she had lived in, he bought an old castle instead, having always been a lover of the monarch era of which England had had originally. "I personally think you should consider looking over those other ones, you know even the recent, remember how they switched locations?", Wufei asked.

That had been the biggest clue so far, the deaths had switched from a town, mainly famous for the man they called Marius... Who knew nothing about the deaths, to another in close to Las Vegas, Nevada. The locals had stated that the deaths had started a few months before when someone had moved into an abandoned warehouse near downtown. That maybe that the culprits were, however, at the moment whomever lived there hadn't been seen save one. A blonde, he could be seen at night, gazing at the sky, he seemed friendly, but lately down according to many... Tonight they were planning on going to investigate, around eight, nine o'clock to see if there was any evidence there that would bring this to an end. So, they were heading to the earth to see what they may find.... 

(Yes, I did change a few locations..... Cause earth has more so a setting than the boring colonies with planned weather!)

...

Duo looked over at Lestat, lately they had been busy with a new threat, which had been killing local children. Not vampires, no, but something new, something more of a threat to themselves as well. They didn't know what but, the two kept it to each other. So far they knew this, it left no traces of it's victims, most were orphans, or street rats, which angered Duo, and many were younger than twelve, mostly five to seven. Someone had entered obviously, probably Armand, because, Duo only noticed him by Lestat's reactions. Being created by Armand, Duo could not read his thoughts, or thought speak, or even sense when he was around. However, he did prefer it this way. Ever since becoming a vampire, Duo had felt feelings stronger than he had before, but could handle them in much more settle ways than if he were still mortal. The strongest feelings, as he had learned, for vampires were that towards their human connections. He had found this true when Wufei, and Milliardo were in grave danger. Quatre when Rasheed died. Even Heero felt sorry for the poor clumsy things he made love to, before killing them off, he had actually told Duo that. Because, just as with Armand and himself, he had created Heero, so they shared no connection except blood, and the fact that Duo was the dominate force between them. Duo listened to the thoughts floating up from children's slumber, it soothed him to feel the happiness mortal innocents could have, like a beautiful song. Trowa returned, his feel for blood lust satisfied. He only took small drinks from his victims, erasing or twisting their memories of him, to make them think it a dream. "I see you are bothered by something, Trowa.", Duo stated, refusing to call him by his proper name.

"Yes, the thoughts tonight only dwell on the night creature amongst the children, what do you think it is, Duo?", Trowa, or Dmitri asked.

"I don't know, but it's dangerous to mortals, as well as us.", Armand stated the obvious, "That is why I have asked for help.", 

"You asked Uncle Marius, didn't you?", Trowa asked.

"Yes, I did, I doubt anyone else would be able to be strong enough to destroy it, aside from the oldest.", Armand said, "I also asked Tut, but... He says he is not much for fighting, only to sit, and plan..."

"Well, if we are to confront an enemy, we need to know what exactly we are up against.", Heero added in.

"Let us rest, for now, and talk it over tomorrow night.", Quatre stated, laying on the cold, stone floor, "Let's lay and watch the sun arise." 

(Quick note: For those who have not read Oh, Dark Night! Dmitri when he was a kid, discovered a spell to make vampires able to not be harmed by sunlight, though they still sleep at that time.)

So they did, and it was the most beautiful they had seen in a long while.

...

Wufei, and Milliardo arrived around nine in the morning, just in time to go ahead and find the location of their soon to be enemy. However they had breakfast first, then set straight to work. By the locals they found the warehouse, or what it use to be, and the doors that could be escape routes for their suspects. Then, they got some rest, and waited for later that night. 

Both woke around five, and they made it to the warehouse by six o' clock, just as the sun went down. They carefully opened the door, and entered, cautiously both moved forward, guns in hand. When Wufie saw movement, and shot. Then, Milliardo noticed a figure sitting in a nearby chair. "Nice try, but, I'm too quick for such games.", came an all too familiar voice.

"I would suggest you leave, because you are in danger here.", another, from behind them.

"Who a-?", Milliardo demanded to know.

Quatre stepped into their visible flashlight's range. "I think you know who we are, Wufie, Milliardo.", 

Duo followed, then Heero, and Trowa. "We are not leaving without answers.", Wufie demanded.

"No, we figured that much, but you may not be ready to handle the answers, or the questions that go with them.", Trowa this time spoke, "I'm sorry, but, we cannot be having you two go out and tell the world where we are."

Next thing the two knew they were tied up to a couple of chairs, and being guarded by Heero. He didn't seem to be armed, but knowing him before.... The two decided not to take their chances. "Aren't you two interesting, coming back after we rid you of the memories of us before?", Heero stated, monotone. 

Heero got up, and craned Milliardo's face to his. "What are you planning, Yuy?", he asked.

"Just wondering how sweet your blood must taste.", Heero stated.

"How my blood tastes.", Milliardo contemplated the statement.

"Yes, but only a small bit of it will be enough.", Heero leaned his own head to Milliardo's neck.

All he felt was a small prick, and the blood draining from himself, until he felt a bit woozy, that's when Heero stopped. "Not too badly hurt, I hope.", Heero stated.

That's when Wufei noticed Heero's fangs, just barely though. He watched Heero as he bit his tongue and healed up the two prick marks on Milliardo's neck. Then, looked at Wufei, who sat still, and did not make any indication he had seen what had happened. "I suggest you either stay tied to that chair, or go back home, Chang, there is something more dangerous than us here.", Heero stated, calmly.

"What do you mean, more dangerous?", Wufei asked.

"It kills it's victims in slow agony, and then completely disposes of their body.", Heero continued, "At least we don't kill innocence."

"What do you mean by that?", Wufei asked.

"We kill those who bathe in the likes of greed, and power, and dirty filth.", Heero said, "However, those who do not, we leave to live."

"And what of Quatre, how'd you all?", Wufei started.

"It was Trowa, he truly was as Duo believed, not dead, but a vampire, however, to keep him quiet, Trowa had him made into one. Then, Duo came and did the same to me. However, Quatre was an accident, and rather than kill innocence he made him into one as well.", Heero explained. 

"Heero, go hunt, I'll keep an eye on these two while you are away.", Duo's voice stated from the shadowed area.

"Right.", Heero nodded.

Heero turned and walked off, while Duo sat, and just watched them, he noted the lack of interest they had for him. "You guys will be safe here, this.", Duo indicated the bonds, "Are just so you do not leave the safety that is provided here.", 

"Are you saying that you are protecting us?", Milliardo stated.

"Yes, protecting you from the true enemy here.", Duo stated, "We kill gently, one of us does, and has not killed at all, only taken small drinks, and left his victims knocked out, to wake with morning.", 

"Which is that?", Wufei asked.

"Trowa, Dmitri, which ever you prefer to call him.", Duo shrugged.

"We won't leave, promise.", Milliardo stated, quietly.

"You won't? You really do mean it too.", Duo's eyes probed Milliardo's, "Fine, I will undo your bonds, besides, I did notice you two haven't had a thing to eat today.", 

Duo undid the ropes on Milliardo first, and then Wufei's, both held to their word, and did not leave. Wufei, and Milliardo were given their meals. And Quatre sat down with them to listen to the conversation. He didn't talk much though. "What's up with you?", Milliardo asked.

"I'm.... Rasheed died a couple days ago, and well... I just am not quiet over the whole thing yet.", Quatre answered.

So, once again, Wufei, and Milliardo knew what had happened to the other former gundam pilots, and this is where this chapter ends. The next chapter, to become immortal, or not? Milliardo, and Wufei face a tough proposition. 

****

End Chapter: REVIEW!!!!!!!! Now!


	3. Chapter 2

Red Rose 

****

Chapter 3: Immortal or Not?

Milliardo, and Wufei woke in the morning to find themselves on silken sheets, in a very large bedroom, with a Japanese style bath hot, and steaming... They took turns with bathing, before heading downstairs to find all of the others asleep on the floor, facing the skylight window. It just so happened that Wufie stepped a tad close to Heero, causing his hand to reach out, and grab his ankle. Only a few seconds later did he let go. Wufei would've screamed in fright, had Milliardo not stopped him... The two wandered around the place looking here, looking there. They actually found the private rooms of the respectable pilots. Heero's was nothing but a bed, closet, desk, and laptop. Duo's was black, and very gothic, and a big mess, Trowa's was simple, kinda like a cottage feeling to it, and Quatre's was the most soothing, it was a light blue, with a huge bay window, which allowed light to filter into the room. It was so quiet, and tranquil. Milliardo noticed it first, it was lying on the bed, white as snow, it was a book. Zechs went, and snatched it up, being careful as though it could shatter... It was a journal of sorts, but it detailed each killing of each victim that had been reported. However, it showed that they had been watching the thing kill it's prey. One of the pages was filled with possible explanations for the clues.. Other vampires, ghosts, but all were crossed out...

They found one room full of paintings, and statues, music. They had just started to explore the upstairs areas when Milliardo turned to go, only to come face to face with, Heero, which emitted a scream that echoed around the place. "Give me a heart attack!", Zechs stated.

"So what? It's not like I _tried _to scare you.", Heero stated.

"We've decided something, though Marius doesn't approve of it, we're giving you a choice, and a whole day to think it over, but....", Quatre looked down at his hands, "We want to know if you want to become immortal?"

"No.", Wufei flatly stated, when everyone stared at him, he continued, "I was married once, but she died, so I want to see her.", 

"Fair enough.", Quatre stated.

"What about you Milliardo?", Duo asked.

"...", Milliardo looked deep in thought, "Well, you will need help tracking that thing down... Plus, I survived one incident, who's to say I'll live another?...",

"We can give you time to think about it.", Duo stated, again.

"Um... I think I'll do it...", Milliardo stated, then, shook his head with confidence, "I will."

So it was decided that the next night, Lestat, having the most experience in the matter would create a new vampire out of Milliardo....

****

End Chapter: Sorry so short, but, better than nothing right?


	4. Chapter 3

Red Rose

****

Chapter 4: Millardo's Creation, and the Enemy

It was the next night that the rest led Wufei back to the hotel, and informed him that do to the fact that they knew very little about what they faced, he needed to get as far away as he could, possibly to the colonies themselves. Wufei promised to do so, and they parted, Milliardo seeing him as a mortal for the last time. 

Very shortly later, Lestat came, and making quick work of draining what he had to out of Milliardo. Not before long, though did he slit his wrist, and thrust it up to the mouth, demanding him to drink. The reaction was slow, but, Milliardo did obey it, from his point of view it was like having a rope thrown out to you when you were drowning. However, this was a different story.

...

All the while during this time, something vile walked the streets, it smelled of rotting flesh, and bone. Yet, it was a live, living off of living flesh. It's large body slithered through the darkness, like the sounds of slime oozing from the depths of hell itself. It made a bone chilling noise, like the dead screaming in their graves. It was black upon black, and had eyes that pierced the night like daggers of scarlet. It was the monster that needed to be defeated, for the very depths of it's soul were rotted, and evil. 

...

Milliardo woke, in fresh clothing, on the floor in the main entrance to the home of vampires, he felt new found strength, but didn't move, not wanting to believe what had happened had. He sniffed the air, he could smell something warm, and living very close to himself, he turned his head to find a woman, a hoar. "Go ahead, or else my night would have been wasted for you.", Milliardo heard Duo state, "You need to drink her blood, it'll help your body adjust a bit better, and you don't even have to...", 

Duo spoke a little late, since after being told that he could partake of the blood, he was upon her, being very much thirsty for that warmth, that life. "Okay, go ahead, and enjoy your meal, then, I guess...", Duo stated, a bit surprised.

So, Milliardo had now joined the ranks, Wufei had been sent away from danger, and now was time to gather their strength, and some knowledge on the enemy at hand...

****

End Chapter: So short, do to so little time, sorry.


	5. Chapter 4

Red Rose

****

Chapter 5: The Battle and End of Story

It was the middle of the night when Wufei called to make sure that they knew he was gone... After that was confirmed the group split into four groups of two. The plan being that they would try to hunt it down... And surround the beast on four sides, before they would close in, and go to kill it. Lestat went with Duo, Heero with Trowa, Quatre with Marius, and Milliardo with Armand. That way, all knew that at least one older vampire was with a newly created one. Hence, if anyone was hurt bad enough, they would have assistance... Soon... It was time to face their fear....

...

It stank of rotting flesh, and evil... It's eyes shone with the darkest dark, yet the most evil rays of light... It was large, and uncaring for the souls it had taken and imprisoned to wander the earth... It was pure, simple evil... The Devil's own handy work to beheld... All watched from their posts as it came for the prostitute Heero had managed to use as bait, she was already dead.... Seems he'd drained her dry, not even dirt deserved to be killed in such a horrific way as this creature would have done... So, Heero felt he'd given the bitch some sympathy in her last breaths... 'From here, it looks ready to take it...', Dmitri's voice floated through Heero's mind.

'Damn right it is... But, the thing's revolting...', Quatre stated.

'We have to concentrate on the first attack...', Marius reminded all...

'Yes, Uncle.', came of course Dmitri's voice...

Obviously Duo said something, but Heero couldn't hear it, seems Duo had created him... 'Now!', Marius yelled.

They all jumped into death. The being looked even worse up close... They quickly set to work... That is before Quatre got flung into the back alley's brick wall, and landed with a sickening thud onto the pavement. While he regained balance, Duo flung himself upon it with a spear like piece of metal... It was lodged deep between the beast's shoulder blades... The hot, sticky blood gushed out, and ate away at the pavement like acid. Milliardo, with Armand managed to drive similar crudely made weapons into the chest, and front legs, while Heero used a chain to trap the beast in one spot. Marius summoned a flame unto the end of his weapon, which had been made prepared before hand... As it hit the demon, it caught on fire, sending the beast into a raging scream of pain... The last flail caught Milliardo in the head,. and nearly knocked it right off, but instead it only snapped it back, before he fell into Heero, and knocked both, cracking the cement into a building... All watched as slowly the body curled and died, into a large scorched corpse. After which they knocked it into dust, before they all returned to their place....

...

It was years, and years later, as they would recall... That Wufei came to the very last of his breaths... He lay in the bed, after a tragic accident, looking up at his former comrades, each, as beautiful as angels, all smiling, all reassuring... As his eyes closed a whispered thank- you breathed from his last breath.. They felt the spirit's presence come from the body, and flow away... Wufei had finally, fully been brought to his final wishes... Leaving behind with them his young daughter... "Just think... How everything started, so it starts again.", Armand whispered to Dmitri.

"And the world goes on, as it always have, and always will...", Dmitri said, sighing as they headed out of the hospital, as mysterious as the eight had come.

****

End Story: Next Sequel(s) Heero's Life: As Told By Fellow Pilots, or The Past of Trowa Barton, or even, New Beginnings... And a new one, kinda humor.... 

Being a Gundam Means.... Literally..


End file.
